A Book Of Love and Hate
by Luckyisawesome
Summary: Auslly Austin's mom looks back on the good and bad memories he and Ally have had.
1. The Book

I flipped through their photo book, wondering if I really should show them that I have been taking pictures of them ever since the were children. It was there wedding day and I'm sure they are ready for it but am I? I flipped through the pages absent mindedly. Stopping when I arrived at the first page, the day my Austin was born. I had pictures of Ally when she was born too, but since he was older it only made sense. It was always Mimi and Penny growing up, so Austin and Ally were bound to be best friends, and they were. They were best friends before they could talk. But their friendship was something special, something a little less, let's say platonic. The played while me and Penny talked, they had sleepovers almost every weekend, as they got older I was oblivious to the fact that they snuck over to each houses and slept over at night. It took a while but soon my baby Austin got the guts to ask her out. I really always followed them, not in a stalkerish way, but more of in a motherly way. I flipped to the first page and racked my brain for the memory of when they first met. 

* * *

How is it? its my first Fanfic so sorry if it sucks!

-Lu


	2. A Start of a Beautiful Friendship

I smiled at the picture of three month old Austin, and two month old Ally sound asleep on the floor right next to each other. I searched my brain of why they were together then and replayed the memory.

Honey, were going to dinner at the Dawson's tonight, can you get yourself and Austin ready?" I called from the bottom floor, smiling because sweet Penny invited us over for dinner.

"Yes Penny. We will be down soon" Mike called back.

I was starting to get nervous, it's the first time Austin and Ally will meet. Even though they are both starting to get big, we have not gotten around to having them meet. I kept good thoughts in my mind, but the bad thoughts, like the worried thoughts that they would hate each other lingered in my head longer than I wanted them to, but I ignored them until we took the five minute drive down the street. In the summer we would've walked, but since he was a baby and the temperature was far to cold for Miami we decided to take the old minivan.

They door opened and Lester and Penny pulled us in before we could lay a finger on the door.

"Crazy weather we are having here?" Penny sighed taking our coats.

"Yes! Too crazy if you ask me" Mike replied.

"Penny, this smells magnificent!" I exclaimed smelling the aroma of tomato sauce and garlic bread.

"Thanks!" she replied rushing towards Baby Austin. "Oh aren't you just the cutest thing " she cooed taking out of my arms and in to the living room. "Ally will just love you, love you" she continued in her baby voice.

I followed her in to the living room and saw Ally sitting in the middle of a fort of pillows. She looked up and smiled, she had huge chocolate brown eyes and had eyelashes that could swat fly's. Penny sat Austin down next to Ally and they stared at each other.

Ally's brilliant smile was wiped away and she looked horrified. Austin on the other hand smiled and started giggling. Ally soon joined in and they were playing together. I smiled and remembered the article I had read that kids were only supposed to interact with each other until they were two or three.

"Why are they interacting?" Lester asked running into the room with a worried look on his face.

"Shhh they must be special" Penny said patting his chest walking in to the kitchen.

"Come on dinner is ready" she called from the kitchen.

I gave one last glance at the two new best friends and followed Penny in to the kitchen.

After a delicious dinner it was getting late and we decided to take Austin home. We found him and Ally curled up in a small ball of child. I smiled and took out my camera. I snapped a picture smiling warmly at the two children.

"It's a beginning of a new friendship" Penny said smiling.

We grabbed Austin and headed out, thanking Penny and Lester for the delicious dinner.

* * *

Any better? Thanks for the comments! Should I keep writing?

-Lu


	3. The Promise

I don't own anything but the plot, sadly.

I smiled at the next picture, Austin and Ally were both five and they were dancing to their favorite show, the Wiggles. They were dressed in some bizarre costume that supposedly were the same thing that the wiggles were wearing. They were jamming and singing along, they both had extremely good voices for their age. I smiled at what Austin had done that day.

"You know what Ally?" Austin said taking a break from his crazy dancing.

"What" Ally replied looking at him with big brown eyes.

"I'm gonna be just like them when I grow up" he said triumphantly.

Ally looked at him confused.

"Why would you ever want to be on a crazy TV show?" she asked staring at Austin.

"Because I could sing all day long, I could also dance!" he replied without any thought.

"But what else!" Ally said thinking too much for a five year old.

"What else!" Austin cried. "I am going to become famous and you are going to become famous with me" he said putting his arm around her neck.

"Well yeah, but."

"No butts!' Austin giggled, continued to dance along to the silly music. Ally was too busy laughing at Austin to dance. Austin stopped and looked at her dead serious. He turned to her, still had no emotion on his face.

"You promise that you will always be my best friend?" Austin asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

Ally stopped laughing but had a silly grin on her face, she nodded and connected pinkies with him.

Austin smiled mischievously and Ally's smile fell.

"Now if we ever get in to a fight I can use that against you" He grinned.

"Well that will never work." Ally said stalking back to the TV.

"And why is that" Austin teased.

"Because we will never get into a fight" Ally said poking Austin in the ribs.

"Then I guess were good" Austin replied continuing to dance to the music.

Ally smiled and joined him.

Sorry if it sucks, I had major writers block for this one. Longer chapter later!

~Lu


End file.
